Tracking Down His Footprints
by oBigDangoFamilyo
Summary: After Kagome had died from a murderous crime, Inuyasha takes his chances and decides to go after her murderer, even if it means life or death. How will he able to hide the truth away from the gang? What will he expect after realizing what really happened to Kagome? So many questions, too many results! I do not own Inuyasha. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha POV

After Kagome had died from a trecherous murder, the only thing I've been worried about is her killer.  
It was 7 A.M. in the morning and the news had announced that a girl had been abducted; she was nowhere to be found. Sota, his mom, and I were concerned the most; Kagome was gone, too, for at least 4 hours, and the sun was about to set. But before we knew it, midnight had arrived, and by then, we knew she was the missing girl.

After a while, the news finally updated Kagome's picture. They explained a brief description of her appearance as well: long black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and at least 5'6 tall. Sota and his mom were speechless after the announcement; they couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't eat, couldn't even cry. It was as if they were cast under a horrible spell. And their suffering reminded so much of mine, when Kikyou pinned me to the Sacred Tree...  
But their suffering only made things worse, so I went out looking for her, to ensure them that I would find her; with no doubt.

I went out, 5 to 6 times, but I couldn't find her. I went around the city, jumped over rooftops, buildings, houses, markets, but I still couldn't find her. I was so gullible, yet so reluctant in finding her that I had mistaken a couple of girls for her. I was scared, nervous, afraid; my adrenaline kept my heart beating and my blood pumping, but I didn't give up. However, it was until a few hours later, around 3 A.M. in the morning, the news had announced that they had found her body and she was dead...

It turns out they found her body left in the middle of a highway. Her body was covered in scars, her skin torn to shreds, bruises circulated around her eyes, her legs, everywhere...  
Her bones were shattered, as if a car had run her over more than one time. She looked like a rag doll herself...

...And anyone, with a heart so evil and cruel, would want to kick her, hurt her, and use her. And they, with no hesitation, would not give up. Even if it meant their life...

It was until a few hours later, the cops had arrived, and took the three of us at a nearby hospital. At first, the cops were confused when they had first spotted me, but Sota insisted that I'd go. But I didn't want to. I was too afraid, too scared to see Kagome's dead body. I didn't even want to imagine her suffering, nor did I want to pretend that she was smiling in her everlasting sleep. But instead, I tagged along, for Sota and his mother's sake.

When we arrived at the hospital, a young nurse appeared before our eyes then introduced herself. She sneezed quietly, as if she were sick herself, but it was just her allergies..or so she said.

"He must stay here..." She said as she looked at Sota. I nodded weakly, placed my hand on Sota's shoulder, then looked at the nurse.

"I'll stay with him."

"No, Inuyasha, I'll stay. Please.." Sota's mom pleaded. She seemed as if she were ready to cry, so before I left, I gave her a soft hug.

"It'll be okay.." I whispered softly into her ear. I gave her a family kiss on the cheek, then walked away as the nurse lead me down the hallway.

As we entered inside a small room, I smelled an awful scent; it reeked of blood, scraped metal, and death. But I didn't really care about the scent, or how the room looked; I smelled worse things when I fought in different battles, and yet I've seen things no child should ever experience or even taste.  
But all I cared about was Kagome; however the more I thought about her dead body, the harder I had to fight back against my tears.

I stood behind the nurse, afraid to see what the result ended up to, but when she uncovered the body, I began to cry.

"I'm sorry..." She said slowly, as if she understood the pain I was going through.

But Kagome was dead...

As if a flame was blown away and then dissolved into nothing.

I looked away in spite of the horrifying image. Her body was cut up, bruised, and bled through each insignificant corner of rigid dry bone. Her beautiful smile was gone, only showing sadness and despair.

But she was no longer alive...

She was no longer with me...

She was gone...

I fell to my knees, wept hot bitter tears against the tin metal of the cart, hoping that a lifeless material would feel my pain. But nothing can. No one could. Not anymore.

The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder, and as I got up, I gave her a weak hug. I didn't care who it was; nothing mattered to me anymore. All I knew, was that I would be suffering alone...

...Because I knew, if I told the others what happened to Kagome, they would be suffering too.

And I wouldn't want that...

Never in my entire life, would I want to see others suffer, the way I am suffering now...


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Months Later ..._

**Inuyasha POV**

"... yes. Yes. Don't worry about it. I'll send the files to you as soon as possible. Mhm, yes. Well alright, I'll see you later then. Take care. Bye."

I put the phone down and rubbed my face, trying to let my most simplest problem slip out of my hands.

Since the tragic incident, the only thing I had time to focus on was work. It's stressing, but I have to do it.

I worked part-time on a small business with Kagome's friend, Hojo. He owns some sorta cleaning business, and I'm the best employee he's got. The others don't meet up to his expectations, so I have to do all the work myself. But he pays me good money. But do I really care about wealth? Not really.

It's the job that I don't like; can you imagine cleaning filthy floors and messed up bathrooms?

Keh, but as much as I hate it, I had to get this job; either that I would've ended up on the streets...

The reason? Ms. Higrashi would've kicked me out if I hadn't done so. But it was really nice of her to let me stay with her and Sota. She even said I could have Gramp's room since he was no longer...(well alive), but I was glad enough. What bothered me the most was that his room was next to Kagome's. And it was hard for me to sleep the past few nights, too; her scent had "mysteriously" traveled through the vents, but the last time I checked, her room was clustered with dust and reeked like buyo.

But sometimes I wondered if Kagome was actually there, and I always thought that was the reason I could smell her scent. But in the end, I always thought that I was crazy.

"Jesus ..."

I reached into my pocket and took out an old photo of Kagome; she was young, about 16 years old in this picture. A scarf wrapped around her small neck, and she wore a white coat that she had gotten for Christmas. Underneath, she wore her school uniform, but I remembered, on that day, she was freezing to death. But she didn't complain...

I looked closer, remembering so many things and so many memories that we had shared. Her smile gave a warm feeling ...

And that was the only thing that kept me going; her smile.

Her cheeks were red from the bitter cold, and her eyes had glint white when the camera flashed.

It was a beautiful day ...

"Jesus ..."

I put the photo back in my pocket, opened the draw of my desk, then reached for the gun that sat in the small corner.

Not only did I work on a part-time job, but I was on the hunt for Kagome's killer...

No one knew about it.

And _No One_ had to know about it ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha POV**

"Why are you still on the case, man? This was 3 months ago." Hojo sat near the fireplace; we were inside his office.

"Yeah I know. I wasn't born yesterday." I provoked sarcastically.

"Hmph, I still find it ridiculous."

I rubbed my face in exhaustion, then met a unerving depression. "Look, if I let the killer go, then he'll kill more people. Do you honestly want that?"

"Hey, it's not my ass at least."

I smirked. "Well whether you like it or not, I'm not giving up. I hope that's clear to you."

"Crystal."

I scattered files among the surface of my desk; some of them contained evidence of the murder, and the others contained Kagome's pictures.

"None of this makes sense. They gathered evidence from the crime scene. They even have the killer's footprints, thumb prints,  
everything. And they still couldn't find him."

"Waste of time if you ask me." Hojo stated. "If I were you, I let it go. Kagome is in a better place now. Besides, I bet if she were still alive, she would've want you to stay out of it, too. You don't know what the guy is capable of."

"Keh, I can take the guy down in less than a second. No guns, no knives, and no need for my sword either."

Hojo shook his head. "I prefer you take a gun. Just for when, well you know."

I smiled in pride. "Pure blood. That's all I need. And it's my hands."

"Well.." Hojo trailed off.

I smirked. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"Hey, you're the best I got and you know it. If you go down, my business is going down."

"Hire better people, that's always a good start."

"I wish."

I stacked the files one by one and slipped them under his desk.

Hojo cleared his throat. "You realize, if I get in trouble, it'll be your ass. Not mine."

"Keh, stop worrying. Besides you said it was three months ago. Who the hell is going to pay attention?"

"I don't know. Maybe the killer. You never know."

I answered his statement in amusement. "Don't count on it. He wouldn't waste his time on someone like you."

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment." Hojo gave me a smile, then opened the door for me.

"Eight o' clock sharp. If you come back with a bullet in your chest, just take it out and continue on with business, will you?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

I shook his hand, walked out of the room, then closed the door shut.

"That guy can be a real... sometimes."

I reached into my pocket, took out the car keys, and before I knew it, I was at the base of the parking lot.

I opened the door quickly, slipped inside my car seat, then took out my phone. There was one message:

_:Hey Inuyasha,_

_Mom is wondering if you'll be able to make it to dinner. If you are, she's asking if you could buy more boxes since we ran out. __Can you do that?_

_Thanks Inuyasha,_

_ Sota._

I smiled.

_:Sure kid. But I gotta catch up with my work, so sorry if I come back real late. But I'll make sure of it._

I put the phone back in my pocket and opened a small cupboard. Inside was a map, a gun, and a photo of Kagome.

I took out the map, looked at the red marks Hojo had drawn, then threw it off to the side.

I put the car into drive, then switched it into reverse.

"Jail it is."


	4. Chapter 4

"Speak!"

I slapped "him" across the face.

"Where is he now? Huh?"

The man spit blood from his mouth. He flipped his hair back, then gave me a puzzled look.

"Look, puppy, I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him was since the murder."

I growled bitterly. "Don't fuck with me."

He smirked. "A worthless dog such as you cannot do anything. The only thing you can do is lie around and ask to be loved."

_As much as I hated to be tough and mean to people, this guy wasn't making it so easy for himself._

I flung him off his own seat then pushed him against the wall. His face was smushed by the time I forced pressure against his cheek.

"I know you know something."

The man hissed. "I don't know anything else."

I smirked. "Don't lie." I felt something warm stream down my fingers; I had realized that I was drawing blood from his left cheek.

He was then alarmed when he felt his own blood enter inside his mouth.

"I'm not lying. I can tell you where he lives though."

"Keh, what does that matter? What if he doesn't live there anymore?"

He smirked. "The guy is poor. He can't even afford to buy a piece of candy."

"Keh."

_This guy was as ridiculous and pathetic than I had expected_.

I let go of his face, pushed him back to the chair, then reached into my pocket.

"What? You wanna play fetch?"

I smirked as I slapped my pen on the table.

"You are going to write his address. Word for word. Number by number."

The man licked his lips. "And if I don't?"

I quickly reached into my other pocket, took out the gun, then pointed it to his face.

"Write it down."


	5. Chapter 5

It took the man long enough to give me his buddies address; he kept blubbering,  
whining, and complaining, and I got so sick and tired of it that I shot a bullet through his arm.  
The police, of course, were not there to see what happened. If they had, I would've jumped out the window and pretend I was never there to begin with. I could always travel back to the feudal era, but then again...

No one knew about Kagome's death. I wouldn't go back whatsoever. Even if it killed me.  
I didn't care if Shippo cried or if Miroku and Sango worried. I just didn't want them to experience pain or suffering. So I stayed away from the well. No matter how many times I wanted to go back, I couldn't. Not even Kikyou's scent could intrigue my interest. I just didn't want them to suffer the way I did. No way in hell.

As I stepped out of the car, I double checked my pockets, reassuring that I had every gadget in my possession: A gun, a dagger, my old cell phone, and of course, my neutral suggestive powers.

"Here goes nothing ..." I slammed the car door shut, double tapped the surface of my shoes, stroked my arms, then began to walk; I took voluntary precautions, so I brought two extra set of knives. One set taped to both of my wrists and the other attached to the bottom of my shoes.

_This is a matter of life or death ..._

_... And there was no turning back._

I made my way through the front porch and without even knocking, I kicked the front door open; everything was still and silent. The air was pulverized with dust and it wasn't helping my nose function properly. The furniture inside was painted with red liquid; either paint or blood, but I couldn't tell. Even the floors were covered in red ...

_What the hell is going on?_

As I followed the blood trail, I realized that more rooms, doors, and walls were smothered with red lines and spots. Beds were plastered with black and red and racks of clothes hung within hallways; half of them were ripped or shredded. But one had a name tag ...

I unclipped it off the rack and looked at the name tag; it was old, ripped, and the corners of it were smudged with red.

It read:

_Kagome_

That's right. I remembered, before she was abducted, Kagome wore this shirt and had a name tag on it. She was going to some conventional business outlet to help Hojo with his business.

I ripped the name tag off the collar of the shirt, then wrapped the cloth around my wrist. So far, I had only found her shirt ...

... and lots of blood; but I wasn't sure who's it belonged to, either.

_Come this way ..._

_... Inuyasha_

"Who said that?" I looked around the perimeter of the room; no one was there.

_This way ..._

I held the gun in my hand. "If you insist ..."

I followed the sound of its voice and it led me down to the basement.

"There is nothing here ..."

_Over there ..._

_... behind those boxes._

"Behind those boxes?" I pointed out. But it said nothing more. So I went forward and pulled the boxes off to the side.

There was a small vent; clustered with dirt and a lot of dust, but as I looked closer ...

... there was a body inside.

**Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer ... But thank you for reading and supporting me as well. It really helps. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

It was until a few hours later and I was back at the police station.

"You said your buddy would be there." I stabbed my finger on his chest.

"That's impossible, the guy has nowhere else to go. Besides he told me-" The man quickly stopped.

"Told you what?"

"Keh, what does it matter ..."

I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. "It matters to me dammit. What the fuck did he tell you?"

He wiped his mouth. "Shit for a mutt like you, you can punch." He spit blood on the floor.

He raised his voice. "Look ..." he began but I cut him off.

"No you little fuck. You look. The way I see it, if you don't tell me where this guy is, I'll make sure this pistol damages the inside of your head."

"Keh ..." He laid still on the floor and let the blood overflow into one pile. "He knows that you're after him ..."

"How? Did you tell him?"

The man smirked. "Are you stupid? How can I tell him when I am in jail?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. "Don't fuck with me." I took the dagger out my back pocket and pointed it to his neck.

He raised his hands. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear. He just knows."

"But that's impossible. It makes no sense."

He smirked again. "When you were over at his house, what did you find?"

"Keh, the only thing I found was the girl's name tag and blood."

"Anything else?"

I stuttered. "... and a body. It was found in the basement and it belonged to a boy."

"Hmph ..."

I pushed him back to the chair and sat down in front of him.

"You know something, don't you? Start talking."

He looked away. "Jesus, well how to put this." An evil smile crossed his face. "You know what he does when people track him down? He kills the innocent."

"What?"

"You heard me. He kills whomever and when he wants..." His voice trailed off, but he continued. "The point is, the more you find more clues and track him down, the more he'll kill people. Heh, he'll even kill the ones that are dear to you."

I felt something struck my heart. "You're lying..."

He gave me another vicious smile. "For all I know, he probably has them now ..."

_Oh no ..._

_Sota ..._

_His mother ..._

I held the dagger tight; my hands turned red.

"Aw, what now? Is the little mutt going to cry now?"

"...keh, if I were you, I shut your trap and wipe that smile off your face."

He laughed. "And what if I don't?"

I quickly jumped over the table, pushed him to the floor, and slit his throat.

"Or that will happen."


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha POV

_Damn it, while I was investigating and trying to look for clues in "his" house, they were sorting out some sort of plan. And they probably have Sota and his mother now! __Shit, I should have seen this coming!_

"Damn it!" I quickly hit the brakes as I made a turn on one street. I heard something pop as the wheel finished it's turn; the tire must have blown out.

"Shit, not now!" I pressed my foot hard, hoping that this worthless wreck would make it in time to get to Kagome's house.

"Fuck, I can't afford to lose them too!"

_Damn it! This can't be happening! Shit! ..._ I sighed in worry. _And if I lose them ... then that means I failed Kagome ... this day is not going well ..._

As I raced down a narrow road, I caught a quick glimpse of the back seat and realized that the police were right behind me. _Oh fuck me!_

I growled. "Damn them!"

"Pull over!" One of them yelled in the passenger's seat.

I smirked. "Keh, they can try to stop me but there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen."

"Pull over! Pull over!"

I hit the brakes once again, making a full turn at a dead-end street.

"There it is!" I hit the brakes again, parked the car, opened the car door, then made a run for Kagome's house.

"You get back here young man!"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"I'm coming Sota!"

I bolted for the front door then slammed it so hard that the door literally fell down.

_... I could fix it later .._

"Sota, where are you!? Sota!?"

There was complete silence. _Oh no .. don't tell me they ..._

"Sota!?" I panicked. "Are you here!? Sota!"

"INUYASHA, DO YOU MIND!? STOP YELLING!" He complained loudly.

I sighed in relief as I heard the sound of his voice, but there was no time to relax. They were still in danger ...

I ran up the stairs and found Sota standing right in front of me. He was wearing his one piece dinosaur pj's.

"Inuyasha, where are the boxes? You said you would bring more, remember?"

"Look kid, we don't have time to talk about that. We need to leave. Where the hell is your mother?"

"She's in her room. Why, what's the matter?"

"Nevermind, c'mon!" I grabbed Sota's arm and we rushed down the hallway.

"Inuyasha, what's going on!?"

"I can't tell you now, kid. We don't have time!" I reached for the doorknob, that led to his mother's room, but I stopped when I heard the sound of gunshots.

"I-I-Inuyasha!" Sota shrieked, but I covered his mouth.

"Shutup, kid. Or we'll all end up dying ..." I rose one finger and pressed it against his lips. His cheeks turned apple red, but he nodded his head and crept up behind me.

I then grabbed his arm and opened the door with the other; I found Souta's mother laying down in her sleeping gown.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked anxiously.

I quickly ran inside her room, Sota was hugging my arm, and closed the door shut.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

"Ms. Higarashi, I need you to be quiet!" I whispered harshly.

"Inuyasha? I don't understand what you mean. If you could just ..." Before she could finish her sentence, I ran near her bed and put my hand over her mouth.

"Please ..."

She quickly nodded her head. I removed my hand then looked at her. "Don't panic. It'll only make things worse."

But she was afraid ..._ Like mother like son I guess ..._

We all jumped as we heard more gun shots. It was getting close.

"Inuyasha, what is going on!?" Sota panicked.

"Both of you. I need you to get on my back. We need to leave immediately." I commanded.

"O-okay." They both said.

It was getting closer.

"Hurry!"

Souta's mom placed her hands on my shoulder as she got on my back. But Sota jumped on my back as if he were ready to die this very second.

"Now hold on ..."

I kicked the window open with one foot and stood on the ledge, but before I jumped out, the door slammed open. There were four men; they were armed with guns ...

"Die!" One of them said. He pointed the gun at Sota and pulled the trigger, but I was already gone.

"Inuyasha, who are they!? And where are you taking us!?" Sota cried.

I ignored him. _I'm sorry kid, but I don't want you to get involved in any of this ... If you were killed ..._  
I felt guilty. All they could do now was fear and suffer, but I would **never** put them in danger ...

"Inuyasha?" Sota's mother asked worriedly.

I ran to the shrine. "I'm going to take you guys back in time."

"Back in time?" Sota's voice cracked.

"Yes." I slammed the shrine door open, locked it afterwards, then walked towards the well.

"We're gonna go in there!?" He cried more.

"Well, do you want to live or do you want to die?"

"We'll go with the first option." His mom said cheerfully.

_Jeez, for a woman like her, she sure can take things easily ... Just like Kagome did ..._

"Open this damn door!" The men yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Sota yelled.

"Let's go!" I jumped into the well and the last thing I heard was the sound of another bullet going off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha POV**

Sota practically passed out the second we arrived in the feudal era. He was out like a light, but his mother was calm. As usual ...

"What a beautiful place, Inuyasha." she said.

"I guess .." I replied.

We walked side to side; Sota was on my back, sleeping.

Man, this is crazy. I never expected to bring them here.

"It's nice and fresh. I could stay out here all day ..." she cheered happily.

I smiled. "Well you're going to stay a couple of days with my friends. They're ..." I paused. I thought about Miroku, Shippo, and Sango and the type of people they were. "Er, they're really good people."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, they've taken good care of Kagome when she got hurt or sick. They even took care of me."

"How nice."

I blushed. "Heh, yeah."

She smiled. "So is this the place?"

"What do you mean?"

"The place where you and Kagome met?"

"Oh. Well not really. We actually met at ..."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You're back!" Sango and the others yelled from a far distance.

"It's them ..."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! We're so happy your back!" Shippo jumped into my arms and snuggled against my kimono.

"It's good to have you back, Inuyasha." Sango said happily. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad." I looked at Kagome's mother then smiled. "Oh, right. This is Kagome's Mom and -"

I heard a loud snore interrupt the small talk; it was Sota. "... and this is her little brother, Sota."

"My, my", a voice began. "...what a lovely mother." Miroku grabbed Ms. Higarashi's hand and kissed it. She blushed as she pulled her hand away; Miroku smiled, but he yelped as he felt a small punch pound his back; Sango did it.

"Heh, well come on, let's get to Kaede's house. We have lots to talk about ..."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Inuyasha, why don't you put Sota here? It should be comfortable for him .." Ms. Higarashi said.

"Um, sure ..." I put Sota down, but Kagome's mother shrieked.

"What's wrong?!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"He's bleeding!" Shippo cried as he pointed the blood stain on Sota's shirt.

Sango quickly sat beside Sota and looked at the blood; she pressed her fingers against his stomach. "It's not him. He's not bleeding ..."

"Then where is it coming from?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Shippo yelled.

"M-my back?" I touched my back with my right hand and found blood.

But how did I ...

"Inuyasha, your injury needs to be tended ..."

"What ..." I didn't hear what Sango said.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"I don't ..." I fell down to the floor and they gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

"I just need to rest ..." I said slowly, but I met the floor in an instant and the last thing I heard was Shippo's crying.


	9. Chapter 9

" ...yasha?"

"Inu ... you okay?"

"Don't make too much noise. He needs to rest."

"I hope he's okay."

"Inuyasha?"

It sounded as if there were a lot of people in the room; too many, that I had lost track of number.

"Look, he's waking up."

"My back ... Why is it numb?" I asked.

"We found a bullet Inuyasha. You were bleeding because ..."

"It explains why ..." I moaned in pain. Gosh, now I understand. It's because the guy shot me in the back before I jumped out the window. I'm surprised Sota didn't get hurt either, but I'm glad he's safe.

"Explains why what?" Another voice said.

"Oh .." I began. "Well look, if you don't mind, whomever I am talking to, is it alright if I can rest a bit? I can tell you when I'm ready. But please, if it's not too much to ask."

"Yes, Inuyasha. Take all the time you need."

"T-thanks ..."

Two Hours Later

"Do you feel better, Inuyasha?"

I smiled. "Yes, a lot better. Thanks."

"So," Miroku began. "About earlier ..." Miroku choked as Sango punched him in the stomach.

"We can discuss it later." Sango interrupted. "For now, we'll have dinner. Besides," She handed me a bowl full of mushroom soup. "Inuyasha must be hungry."

"Uh, sure ..."

"Well if you say so, but still ..." Miroku's voice trailed off. Sango hit him again.

"Okay, okay."

"Actually," I said. "I could tell you now."

"Really?" Sango said with a persistent tone.

"Um, sure ..." I looked at Mrs. Higarashi and she nodded.

"Well, it all started when ..."

An Hour Later

"And Kagome isn't ..."

"And it's also the reason I brought them here. I want them to be safe and I'm counting on you guys."

"Inuyasha, what about Kagome?" Shippo squeaked.

"She is no longer with us, Shippo. But I can tell you that she is happy now. Living peacefully."

Shippo sobbed, though it wasn't really helping any of us. But it was truth; Kagome was gone ...

"And you're still looking for this guy?" Miroku looked at me as if I were some sort of psycho.

"Yes, call me crazy. But yeah."

"And what are you hoping to make out of this?" Sango asked.

"Honestly," I paused. "I don't know. But I'm going to find him and once I do ..."

"Inuyasha, you won't gain anything if you aim revenge on that man." Shippo said.

"It's not revenge, Shippo. It's just, I can't let this guy run off on his own and kill people. It's not right."

Miroku jumped in. "Are you sure, Inuyasha? Or is it just because of Kagome's murder?"

I looked away. "I just can't let him get away with it. I can't."

Miroku sighed. "Well Inuyasha, if Kagome were here, she would've opposed to your reasoning. And you know that."

"Well I ..."

"Do it for Kagome's sake, Inuyasha. Besides," Miroku paused. "We can't afford to lose another friend."

I sighed. _As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. My intentions were more focused on Kagome's killer ..._

I shook my head. "Forgive me." I ran out of Kaede's hut and left without another word.


End file.
